


Playing Games.

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Adlock, Parent!AU, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games.

Hamish sat on his fathers leather armchair, playing happily with the stuffed hedgehog he had been given by his Auntie Mary and Uncle John. Irene smiled as she sat on the arm of the chair, watching her two year old son poked and pulled at the small thread spikes on the stuffed creature. She ruffled his hair gently as she heard the sound of Sherlock running up the stairs.

Sherlock opened the door to the flat and his eyes immediately fell upon his son sat in his armchair. The corner of his mouth twitched between a frown and smile before he simply lifted his son up off the chair and sat him on Irene's lap. Irene kissed Hamish's head and the moment Sherlock sat down, Irene moved their son to sit upon Sherlock's lap. "He's missed his daddy" Irene said with a smile as she stood and stretched out her limbs.

Hamish bounced happily using his fathers scarf as leverage. Sherlock huffed and opened up his laptop as he attempted to work on his latest case. "Dadda! Wanna play!" Hamish shouted as tugged harder on his fathers scarf, small hands gripping the blue fabric tightly. "Not now Hamish, daddy is working." Sherlock responded "Irene take him to bed or something please…" Irene simply shook her head and laughed slightly as Hamish turned his attention to the laptop, slamming small chubby hands down onto the keyboard. Typing jibberish into Google as he erupted in small giggles. Sherlock sighed and ran this hand through his own thick curls. "Hamish Holmes, stop that!" Sherlock snapped and made Hamish jump, tears beginning to fill his eyes. "Now look what you've done…he only wanted to play Sherlock!" Irene sighed and scooped up her infant son, cradling him to her chest. He soon stopped crying and Irene took him away to the nursery. 

Later that night, Sherlock crept into the cream and blue nursery and looked into the crib to see his son wide awake and starring up at the ceiling. He scooped him up and cradled him close to him. He really did love his son. He kissed his head and watched him fall asleep slowly. "Goodnight Hamish…"


End file.
